gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Sakata Gintoki
| species= Human | gender= Male | hair= Silver, natural perm | eyes= Reddish-brown | btype= | status= Live | height= 177 | weight= 65 | others= Right-handed | basic_info= Sakata Gintoki (坂田銀時) is the founder of the Yorozuya, a highly skilled samurai and the main character of Gintama. He enjoys eating sweet things and picking his nose in public. Other than the name 'Gintoki', he is also referred to as Gin-chan or Gin-san, Yorozuya Danna aka Yorozuya Boss. When he cross-dresses, he is known as パー子 paako, complete with twin pony tails and big breasts. Sakamoto Tatsuma persists on calling him 金時 Kintoki, which happens to be his name in Kintama 金魂, a parody of Gintama set in the alternative world of Male Host Clubs. Otose usually uses 天然パーマ tennen paama aka Natural Perm when scolding Gintoki, likewise Catherine alternates between Sakata-san and アホの坂田 aho no sakata aka Idiot Sakata. 坂田氏 Sakata-shi is used only by Hijikata when under possession by Tosshi. Gin is used by Oiwa and Rei. Tsukuyo 月詠 simply calls him 'Gintoki' though she referred to his hair as a 'burnt wild field' in Episode 177. When he was turned into a cat in Episode 190, Houichi shortened his name to just "Gin". | appearance= Gintoki has silver hair and a natural perm. He wears a black shirt and pants with red linings, and a white yukata (summer kimono) with light blue patterns worn sloppily, draped over his left shoulder. His weapon of choice is usually a 木刀 bokutou aka wooden katana engraved with 洞爺湖　''touyako'' aka Lake Toya on the handle, carried by his waist. Throughout the series he is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. | personality= He is quite laid back and lazy. Even though he is strong, he acts like a coward most of the time to avoid pointless fights. He likes sweet food and strawberry milk, and although he is on the verge of developing diabetes, he does not have diabetes yet. He believes that calcium is a source of great strength often saying things such as "Yes, calcium! If we have enough calcium, we can do anything!". Gintoki also seems to believe in the importance of having a loving family as he once admitted that having a loving family is all someone really needs in life due to the fact that he never had one himself. Eventhough he's lazy most of the time, Gin is quite a dedicated worker and always put his mind on his jobs. However, despite this, he is always broke. In addition to the unpredictable fluctuations of his salary from doing freelance jobs, he also have to spend money feeding Sadaharu and Kagura (not cheap). Because he's always broke, he's always behind his rent, usually by 2 months. Although he is always getting roughed up by women, most notably Shimura Tae and Kagura, he is protective and chivalrous towards them when serious. In Episode 177 when he and Tsukuyo were discovered by the Red Spider gang while spying on their hideout, he spun an outrageous tale about being married to Tsukuyo and already had kids so big that they can't wear jumpers properly with their 'long nape hair', in order to protect her from the gangsters. He can be quite fatherly towards his younger charges on occasions, though more often than not he is arguing with them. When Kagura insists on going for the radio exercises in the pouring rain in episode 189, he forbade her, and persuaded her to stay indoors by saying that when it rains, it is like winning the battle without fighting, and that he will stamp her card for her later. Gintoki Sakata is a former samurai living in an era where Aliens known as the Amanto have come to Earth, and the Samurai have been defeated. In the Joi war, he was known as the "White Demon" (白夜叉, Shiroyasha?) due to his silver hair and white coat he wore in battle, which, combined with his impressive capabilities as a swordsman, made him famous among his comrades and struck fear into Amanto. Gintoki now lives with Kagura and Shinpachi , taking on odd jobs. Though several female characters have shown an interest in Gintoki , he usually does not show any response back and merely puts up with them as annoyances and even attacks the ninja Sarutobi Ayame who tends to stalk him. Gintoki has a sweet tooth and obsession with sugary, sweet foods such as parfait, ice cream, strawberry milk and cake. However, Gintoki has been warned by his Doctor to control his sugar intake.9 He is also obsessed with reading the manga serialization magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Gintoki will go to great lengths to acquire the latest Jump issues which includes reckless behavior, rivalling that of Hattori Zenzou who is similarly spirited.10 His Jump obsession makes him dream of having supernatural abilities from other Jump heroes. He also is easily scared by ghost stories. Despite his appearance and initial behavior, Gintoki has a great amount of pride for the old bushido code. He takes it upon himself to rescue or avenge not only his comrades and friends but also people he barely knows. Despite being a fearsome fighter with nearly unmatched skills, he avoids needless bloodshed after suffering the loss of most of his friends and allies during the Joui war.11 To expand: Likes; Sake that is not too strong, playing pachinko and gambling related activities, dirty talk or say things that always contain some scatological innuendo, His strengths/weaknesses; * Stubbornly refuses to admit the existence of spirits/ghosts (calls them 'Stands') yet has remarkable ability to sense them and can still maintain his self-consciousness to manipulate them even as they possess him in the Onsen Chapter Episode 134. * During Joui wars, was the legendary 白夜叉 Shiroyasha aka White Demon * Current combat & sword skills are high enough that the blood-thirsty Yato Kamui has staked his claim on him as his future prey Episode 146 * Umibouzu stated himself that he "carries himself with a certain grace. Like a master of the sword." in Episode 200 * Yagyuu Binbokusai 柳生 敏木斎 conceded that Gintoki's sword style may well be his own, and not affiliated to any school. * Does not like killing, willing to adapt his bushido to other people's or the current times in order to avoid needless loss of lives, as explained to Katsura in Episode 5. This is the most probable reason for his carrying a wooden sword and not a real version. * the target of 'M' aka masochistic stalker Sarutobi Ayame 猿飛 あやめ * Gintoki seems to dislike his curly perm hair. ~ to elaborate further, in Episode 5 he says his lack of girlfriends is due to his 'natural perm' hair. * in his childhood, he was under the tutelage of Yoshida Shouyou 吉田 松陽 together with Katsura Kotarou 桂 小太郎 and Takasugi Shinsuke 高杉 晋助. * has a crush on the weather-girl Ketsuno Ana 結野アナ, escaped from his cleaning duties at Otose Snack to go and buy a Ketsuno Ana figurine, started tearing out pages of calendar in despair when he saw on TV that she had suddenly gotten married | story = | quotes= | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} | trivia = *According to Sorachi, Gintoki's name was based from Sakata Kintoki, also known as Kintaro, from a famous folk tale set in the Heian Perod. *In episode 45 Gintoki accidentally revealed his genitals on the national news after forgetting to zip up his pants. * A running gag is that whenever Gintoki begs to someone to do something, he would always comedically offer 300 yen. *He might not look like it, but Gintoki was noted by Sorachi as a skilled chef (behind the scenes). | navigation= }} Category:Gambler